Where the Wild Roses Grow
by ashangel101010
Summary: Bumblebee meets Megatron, falls in love, and then dies. Set in both their POV's and TFA humanized


Where the Wild Roses Grow

Suggested Theme:

Main Theme- Where the Wild Roses Grow by Kylie Minogue and Nick Cave

A tall man with waist length black hair that spikes up at the back of upper part of the head, his crimson eyes is practically pink from his excessive crying. He has a long-sleeved white shirt, with black slacks and suspenders. He has black penny loafers and one bloody pistol in his hand; he is in a room surrounded by black and white photographs of himself and another young man. In one of the photos is the same young man under a willow tree his smiling face and laughing eyes are now bloody and grim. Under the frame it reads, "Bumblebee belongs solely to Megatron." It is the year 1910 on Earth and the night of a full moon in the lively summer month of July. A 1910 Kodak camera lay in the corner of one room; there was an unnatural chill in the air. Almost like someone watching him, it must be Bumblebee he mused. Even in the death Bumblebee can find a way to make his presence known.

Speaking of Bumblebee his now pale lithe form is lying face up in a beautiful clear blue pond, his bright blue eyes are now dim and in his right hand is the glass of wine that killed him. In Megatron's left hand is a glass of wine that will kill him and help him join his lover in the afterlife, while the roses are still untrimmed and beginning to look wild.

"_They call me the wild rose, but my name was Bumblebee Faye" _

My name was Bumblebee Faye, but when Megatron proposed to me I became Bumblebee Saint. I was so happy then, not aware of his ill intentions for me that night and how he planned it for himself also.

"_Why they call me it, I do not know for my name was Bumblebee Faye" _

It all started one day when I first bought my little cottage and used it as my dance sancatuary that I notice how unkempt the roses are, but I didn't know how to pluck weeds or trim bushes. My good friend Sari told me about the local gardener, who was quite handsome I might add, that he would do this almost for free. He was so dark and handsome; I just couldn't resist him on that first day. I wonder if the same goes for him too.

"_On the first day I saw him, I knew he was one. He stayed in my eyes inside" _

I remember seeing him and thinking that Primus sent me my own personal Persephone, while I am his Hades. He came out in a simple white dress that barely covered his thighs, he with gold colored hair and bright blue eyes that made me lust for this innocent youth. He looked more saintly barefooted and clad only in that simple white dress, it was then I plotted don how to win his heart.

"_His lips were the color of the roses that grew down the river all bloody and wild" _

As soon as I was down trimming the roses, he called for me and offered me my payment. Yet I took something else other than money, I stole a kiss from him. He tasted like honeydew and smelt of cinnamon, so very _**addicting**_. I kept kissing him until we needed air, it was then I noticed how red and luscious his lips became after my kisses. His lips will only be kissed by me and no one else, for if that happens I will kill them both.

"_When he knocked on my door and enter the room, my trembling subsided in his sheer embrace" _

I was crying because I had another fight with Wasp, he hates me so much and pelts me with rocks whenever I'm in town which is not very often. A knock at the door surprised me and when I opened it Megatron was right there with a camera. The camera has been recently made and it looks so very beautiful. I just cried into his shoulder and he just held me so tight, he did so all night.

"_He will be my first man and with a careful hand he wiped the tears that run down my face" _

He just kept holding me and wiped all the tears from my face, with his course hand. It was then he took my first picture, I couldn't afford one but oh how I wanted to get a picture. It took hours for it to develop and it looked so beautiful, so I hired him to be my personal portrait picture maker. He didn't want money, he just wanted me and I felt so happy.

"_They call me the wild rose, but my name was Bumblebee Faye" _

We took so many photographs together, especially by my favorite spot. It was by the river where the roses were left to wild, just like I requested. He always kissed me and I felt so warm inside that I didn't really care what people say about him. People always said that he was only wants to bed me, but he's so nice and gentle with that I refused to believe them.

"_Why they call me it, I do not know for my name was Bumblebee Faye" _

Oh how he wooed me off of my feet, how we sometimes danced together until nightfall or morning. It was so marvelous, it saddens me greatly that we'll most likely have only sixty more years together. Well if we don't get murdered or be drafted into wars, like how our Fathers did. I wondered if he would even want me as some wrinkly old man that would break his hip if the wind blew. Oh I how I wish there was a cure for being old!

"_On the second day I brought him a flower, he is the most beautiful man I've seen" _

Dear Primus how beautiful he is, oh I wonder how beautiful he is without his clothes. How dirty I felt thinking about bedding this innocent creature, who probably never experienced it before. This made it all the more reasons I want to bed him, mostly to claim him as _**mine**_. He belongs solely to me and no one else; I'll make sure of that!

"_I said did you know where the wild roses grow, so sweet and scarlet and free" _

He had no clue where it grew, but it was so obvious and sexually deviant. I was mostly referring to his soon to be lost virginity; if I keep it up I might bed him right now. I'll make sure no one takes my young, beautiful Bumblebee away. The only thing that will take him away is old age that made me want to cry seeing that his beauty will be lost in aging!

"_On the second day he came with a single red rose, he said give me my lust and my sorrow"_

Oh how I purposely teased him to the point where he asked to claim me, permanently that is. I grew so red when he asked me so slyly and deviously, it took me five minutes for me to answer him.

"_I nodded my head as I lay on the bed; if I show you the roses will you follow" _

I gave up my virginity to him and how I bled after. It hurt so bad, but felt so good! I hope now he'll stay with me forever and never want anyone else. I wonder if I were to die right now, would he do the same.

"_They call me the wild rose, but my name was Bumblebee Faye" _

I remember asking him about what he thought of being elderly and not beautiful. He tensed up at that question and didn't reply, but I think he hates the thought of growing old and dying like me. He proposed to me that night and I instantly said yes, he ravished me all night long for my answer.

"_Why they call me it, I do not know for my name was Bumblebee Faye" _

We loved each other so very much and he always complimented me. My friends kept warning me I should stay away from him, but I refuse to. We were in love and that is all that matters, nothing else will break us apart.

"_On the third day he took me to the river, he showed me the roses and we kissed"_

How beautiful the night was and it was my birthday too! I was turning seventeen, while he was just twenty. I giggled throughout the whole day, but at night I was collected and calm. I didn't want to appear childish in front of him, but to celebrate this day I wore the first outfit he saw me in. It was my simple white dress with no shoes; I only had one red rose in my hair that went past my face. He gave me a glass of wine that tasted so different, it was so potent that I immediately blacked out and fell on the ground.

"_And the last thing I heard was a mouthed word, as he knelt beside me with a pistol in his hand" _

I couldn't see anything, but I felt something cold against my chest. It was directly pointed at my heart, it was then I realized that it was a pistol!

"_On the last day I took him where the wild roses grow" _

It was his birthday and I decided this will be as beautiful as he ever get. I laced his wine with a potent drug that will knock him unconscious, while I do the deed. He'll remain forever young and beautiful after I get through with him.

"_He laid on the bank the wind light as a peak" _

I loved him so much that I took mercy on his beautiful face and shot him in the heart. He died instantly and I dragged him into the river. He looked like he was sleeping, but I didn't want that. I opened his eyes and saw how dimmed they were, but still so very beautiful.

"_And I kissed him goodbye said all beauty must die"_

He needed to die; it was the only way to maintain his beauty forever. There were no medicines to make it happen and I decided I should be the one to kill him. No it wasn't some random murder, it was more like a mercy killing. So I kissed his lips one last time before telling his corpse the reason why.

"_And I leant down and planted a rose between his teeth"_

I did something for him one last time. I hurried inside and grabbed the first rose I ever gave him; it was wilting but still intact. I put it between his teeth and took a picture of his now floating corpse one last time, before going inside for a glass of wine.

"_They call me the wild rose, but my name was Bumblebee Faye" _

I followed him all the way back to "our" cottage and watched as he washed away my blood off his hands and pistol. He took a glass of wine and poured some white substance into it.

"_Why they call me it, I do not know for my name was Bumblebee Faye" _

He downs the wine in one gulp and pointed the pistol to his head. I wish I could have stopped him because now he'll hair will get all bloody and messy.

"_My name was Bumblebee Faye" _

He didn't pull the trigger, instead he ran back to the river where my corpse was floating. He lay right next to my corpse and point the pistol to his head.

"_For my name was Bumblebee Faye"_

I heard a shot and then saw his blood mingling with the water. He was smiling, the kind he only showed me. I could see his ghostly apparition and we take each other's hands, we smile again. We left this earthly plane of existence and pray that we'll be reincarnated to meet again. Hopefully into something immortal and not the fleshy, maybe like robots?


End file.
